SeptiplierAntiseptiplier: New Year New Me
by weeaboo trash
Summary: Jack is your typical 15 year old high school foreign exchange student, or so it seems. Jackaboi here's old school was in Hell. That's right he is a demon. Can he keep it a secret or will rumours spread like wildfire? Warning: boy x boy don't like don't read Trigger Warning: may contain darker themes. Plz remember your permission slips because we are going on a feels trip in this
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Year New Me (Jack's POV)**

I stood in front of an old rickety shack. I reread the letter I was given, this is the correct address. This dump was the place provided to me to reside in by my school after I got expelled and was banished from the homeland.

Not much of a homeland if you ask me. Everyone else there enjoyed preying on the innocent and killing purely for their own amusement, disgusting. Oh well, maybe I can live a normal life now. Away from all that. I wish I could have gotten a better place to stay though…

I start school tomorrow. My first day of human school, I'm excited I guess. I'm going to be in the 9th grade here, in other words a highschool freshman. It's September now, so I only missed out on one month. I hope the humans will accept me, I never had any friends at my old school because I am a pacifist and didn't want to hurt others like they did.

In the blink of an eye dark clouds began to roll in. Just great, it's going to storm soon. I guess that I might as well go inside and check out the place.

The first thing I see is the colossal amounts of paint peeling of the walls and thick sheets of dust on all the furniture. The house if you can even call it that, consisted of four rooms, a family room, kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom. There is no basement and there is also no attic or upstairs. The whole thing confined in a small space, the whole house is probably about the size of one or two reasonably sized classrooms.

The first thing I did was plop down on the "bed", which was just an old dirty mattress lying on the floor, more comfortable than it looks but not by much. It's better than the floor at least.

I didn't do much, the only source of entertainment was a tv, but it didn't have many channels, mostly just news. I kinda just messed around before I finally decided to go to sleep to prepare for my first day of school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. It's pretty damn hard to sleep on something so uncomfortable. Eventually I guess I will have to toughen up and get used to it one of these days. But today is not that day.

I got thirsty (not that kind of thirsty you perv) so I went into the kitchen for a glass of water. My tummy started getting the rumblies so I looked to see if there is anything to eat. I discovered a box of chocolate pop-tarts in the cupboard. I heated it up in the microwave and looked at the clock

6:00

Damn it isn't as early as I thought. School starts at 7, so I have to get going soon. I finished my poptart quickly and left for school. I have to walk and it is about 15 minutes away.

*Time skip brought to you by trash cans*

I finally made it to school. I looked at the sign to see the name. "Brooksville High" (Author's Note: idk where I came up with that but I'm just gonna roll with it) . The name was engraved on a stone sign near the front doors.

I walked inside and….

Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER MHAHAHWA


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack' POV**

I walked inside only to get hit and land on the floor, my binders and other supplies falling on the ground. I rubbed my head in pain before I opened my eyes to see what hit me.

It was a young boy around my age with black and red hair. He had a somewhat muscular build and a pair of cute and stylish glasses...wait did I just describe his glasses as cute and stylish? Jesus Christ get a grip Jackaboi for fucks sake you fucking donkey (Author's Note: I'm so sorry I'm currently binge watching Hell's Kitchen with my mom)

"Oh I'm so sorry", the boy said offering me a hand to help me up. "By the way I'm Mark", he said with a small smile. I grabbed his hand and got up. "Uh nice to meet you Mark. My name is Jack." I said with a small stutter.

Mark helped me pick up the items I dropped after the fall. "Oh hey you are the new student here aren't you?" He asked with a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes. "Yeah why?" I replied to his question (hey that rhymes, neato :3).

"I heard about you. You have been the talk of the school and currently the subject of gossip. Everyone has been theorizing about who you are, what you look like, where you came from, that sort of thing. I'm certain you will fit right in though! I have a couple friends you should meet! By the way what classes do you have? Maybe we have some together." Mark said excitedly with a joyous smile.

Talk of the school huh? I hope they didn't think anything too negatively about me. Although from the way Mark sounds, I might finally make friends this year! Now I might not be so lonely.

I checked my schedule:

1st period: Social Studies

2nd period: Language Arts

3rd period: Drawing and Painting 2 (Art)

4th period: Lunch (yum)

5/6th period: Geometry

7/8th period: Physical Science

9th period: Gym (ugh)

10th period: Study Hall (most boring period tbh)

(Author's Note: I'm lazy so I just made my own schedule Jack's)

I told Mark my schedule and he just smiled. "Cool! We have Lunch, Gym, Study Hall, and Science together! Some of my friends are in your other classes, I will have to tell them about you."

He pulled out his phone to text his friends about me. "Alright, alright, alright! This way you will feel welcome and have friends in those classes. My friend Cry has Language Arts and Art with you. My other friend Felix has Geometry and Social Studies with you. And we all have Lunch, Gym, and Study hall together. This is going to be great!"

Mark just grinned from ear to ear the whole time. He seems pretty excited to meet me and really wants me to feel welcome and have friends here. This is odd, nobody wants to be friends with me, I guess humans are just friendlier. I wonder what would happen if he found out what I really am, that I'm a demon...better to not think about that.

Things are looking bright, I might actually have a pleasant experience this time around. I can only hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes it is still Jackaboi's POV. Don't fret my children I will add other point of views eventually. Now, back to the story. *grabs book and continues to read to my children on the magical reading rug***

I said goodbye to Mark and checked my schedule to find out where my Social Studies classroom is. Using the schedule as a guide, I wandered around the school until someone sneaked up behind me and hugged me from behind.

"HIIII FRIEND!" The person said as he hugged me. I froze up slightly. I turned around to see a blonde haired swedish boy on me. He stopped hugging me and grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down with an extremely high amount of excitement. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"OH SORRY ABOUT THATTT! YOU MUST BE JACK". Holy shit this guy is loud and weird, but kinda funny at the same time because of that. He took a second to calm himself down before he spoke again.

"Sorry about that friend, I get really excited around new people. So you must be Jack. Mark told me about you. I'm Felix by the way, Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg. I know, it doesn't get any more swedish than that."

Damn Mark has some strange friends that's for certain. I wonder if Cry is anything like him. I'm not sure how I would feel about that to be honest. But hey, there's always that one crazy friend.

" My name is Jack, Jack William McLoughlin, it's nice to meet you Felix". I faintly smiled as I shook his hand. "So I heard you have Social Studies with me from Mark. Can you show me the way there?"

"Of Course friend." Felix said nicely as he grabbed my hand to lead me to the classroom. (Author's Note: As I wrote that last sentence, the song "I can show you the world" from Aladdin suddenly came into my head. I felt that was important to note)


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's POV**

Felix lead me to our Social Studies class. A couple students looked at us funny. Upon closer examination, I realised they were looking at Felix and not me.

There were four of them. One was a chubby girl with grey skin. Likewise, there was also a boy with gold skin and clothing. Their skin tones confused me but I shrugged it off.

Then there was a pig-faced boy and a boy with skin that looked like wood. He wore a green shirt and beret.

I looked at Felix. "Who are those students" I asked. Felix had his head down. "...Old friends...don't worry about it. If you must know, their names are Jennifer, Stephano, Piggeh, and ."

I raised an eyebrow slightly. Piggeh and Mr. Chair eh? Strange names, but I didn't question any further. I noticed a single tear run down Felix's face. I felt...bad. I know since I'm a demon I shouldn't feel this way, but I do.

"Umm...Felix are you okay?" I wasn't sure what to do, so the words simply spilled out of my mouth. He looked up at me with a soft, forced smile. "Don't worry 'bout it, Jack"

He looked like he was trying to hold back more tears, but instead smiled in pain. We didn't talk the rest of the way to class. I decided it wasn't my place to pry more information out of him, if he want to he will ask, I suppose.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **Felix's POV (yay new POV. Don't get used to it, It will probably be mostly Jack)**

It happened again. I ran into _them_. I wish Jack hadn't noticed, but I am glad that he didn't ask too many questions.

I never told anyone about _them_. Or how we used to be close friends. I don't plan to either. I miss them, please forgive me old friends...who am I kidding? They will never forgive me, no matter what.

Stephano, Jennifer, Piggeh, , can't you see that I am in pain? That I love you all so much? You were so dear to me, and still are.

...You know what? That doesn't matter right now. I have to be here for Mark and Cry...and now Jack. Be strong Felix. You are strong, because you don't know how strong you are until it is all you have left.

Although right now I want to cry, so maybe I'm not all that strong, I don't know.

I wonder if I'm the only one that feels this way. Only time will tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Jack's POV**

There wasn't much worth noting about social studies. The teacher's name is Mr. Mackey (no not the one from South Park).

He is an extremely old looking man. His forehead and face is covered in wrinkles and he has a hooked nose topped off with a pair of rectangular glasses.

Felix seemed a little timid and nervous, like something is on his mind. I can only hope he is okay. We still talked a lot during glass, but he was slightly less talkative than when we first met in the hallway. I am well aware that I just met him, but I feel like this isn't anything like his normal behaviour.

The bell rang, signaling that it is time to switch classes. I checked my schedule: Language Arts. That is where I am going next. It is a good thing that it is right next door, that way I won't get lost again, or at least not yet.

I waved goodbye to Felix with a gentle, sympathetic smile plastered on my face before leaving.

Felix seemed disappointed that I had to leave. But he will survive, after all I see him again in 4th period for lunch. Then again for Geometry.

I entered the Language Arts classroom and sat down at a random desk in the back. I was just minding my business until a group of three students came up to me.

The group consisted of two boys and one girl. They all had a punkish look to them. Their hair was dyed a variety of unnatural colours, like crayon boxes melted on all their heads.

They also had several piercing on their lips, eyebrows, and noses. Needless to say they looked...pretty odd. Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of strange demons back in my old school and hometown. It is just that I didn't know some humans looked like that. This will be my first full day on Earth after all.

"Hey loser, what the fuck you doing in my seat?" One of the boys sneered.

"Hey get out of boo's seat loser!" The girl said, almost parotting the other guy who just spoke. I am assuming that is his girlfriend judging by how she called him "boo".

Then the third guy's eyes widened. "Hey isn't that the new kid we have been hearing about?" he said in mild surprise

The first guy replied "I don't give a damn. Get the fuck out of my seat before you get your ass beat!" He raised his voice at me.

This angered me very much. I could feel my body changing. I curse my genetics for this.

Since I am a demon, I have got to be careful. When ever my emotions rise to a fever pitch, I become visibly demonic.

I never liked this part of myself, I hate it actually. It definitely doesn't help that I am surrounded by humans either. If they found out, it's all over. Actually I'm not quite sure what would happen, but it would definitely not be in my favour.

Then a masked boy walked through the door with a disturbingly creepy smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **Cry's POV**

I walked into Language Arts class expecting nothing much to happen, but it would appear that I was wrong.

It looks like those three punks are at it again. I didn't think much of it at first, after all they do this every damn day. But then I take a closer look and see that they are picking on the new kid Mark told me about, Jack I think his name is. My memory isn't the best.

This new kid has a strange scent to him, I wonder what that is about?

"Hey do you mind laying off a little? It's only his first day after all give him a break." I said very apathetically with a slight frown. It wasn't much of a question and more of a statement.

"Ha whatever. Here Cry, you take this fucking freak then." This is all they said before deciding to leave.

I can't stand those kids, but the school doesn't do anything to discipline these pricks unfortunately.

"Hey Jack right?" He looked at me confused at first before he finally managed to find his voice.

"Uh...are you Cry? The one Mark told me about?". He stared at me intently as he said this. No doubt because of my mask.

"Yeah. Nice too meet you. I see you already met Chad, Bailey, and Don unfortunately."

"Who?" Jack raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh they are those three punks that were talking to you before I came in." I replied calmly.

"Oh them" Jack said somewhat shyly. "C-c-can we not talk about them...I have to go to the bathroom real quick I will be right back."

Jack then ran out the room. Bailey looked at him curiously, there is no doubt in my mind that she is becoming somewhat suspicious of him.

Hmmm...this will be interesting. I didn't expect to see another young demon show up here, Jack. This means there are now two and a half demons attending this human school.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Bailey's POV**

I looked up from my desk to see the newbie bolt out the door. I brushed my rainbow and black hair away from my face before excusing myself from my boyfriend Chad and our friend Don.

I stealthily followed Jack to see where he is going. It looks like he is more of a freak than we thought, because he ran crazily in a slight zigzag pattern. It's a good thing he didn't notice me.

Jack went inside the men's bathroom so I couldn't go after him. Then an idea popped into my head. I took out my pink Iphone and pointed it into the bathroom and tapped the record button.

This way I can zoom in on Jack, and take a video of him to show Chad and Don later.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself so he couldn't hear me.

I saw Jack's eyes shift colours. One eye was neon green, the other a bright blue. Both eyes appeared to give off a glow and a slight ripple pattern is visible inside his irises.

That's not all either. His ears changed too. They used to be rounded, but now they are pointy.

Look at those teeth! Those things suddenly became sharp as daggers too.

Then suddenly Jack looked just like he did before back in class when I first saw him. Am I hallucination?

I went back out to the hallway so Jack won't see me and checked the video again... it is all real, every detail.

I've got to tell someone.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **Cry's POV**

It has been 10 minutes since Jack and Bailey disappeared. I wonder what they are up to? They are missing class. Bailey doesn't concern me because this is the typical rebellious behaviour that I often observe from her, it is jack who I am starting to worry about.

I asked the teacher if I can step out for a minute and she gave me permission.

Mrs. Smith, that is her name. Bless her heart. We have a special student-teacher bond. She is very kind to me, resulting in her becoming my favourite teacher.

I have...problems. You see, my parents abused me as a young child. They would come into my room in the middle of the night and… ugh

I won't get too much into detail, except for they died on my 6th birthday and I have been living in the local orphanage ever since.

I wonder if it is bad to say that I am happy sometimes that they are dead, because they were living people just like me. But then again are people that abused their offspring even human?

Then I think more and wonder if I will ever be adopted. I doubt it, nobody could ever love me. Not to mention most people adopt babies instead of teenagers.

It happens all the time. Whenever someone enters through the orphanage to adopt a kid, they always stare at me and make rude comments about me behind my back. My mask always freaks people out, but I refuse to take it off.

So since Mrs. Smith is aware of all this, she lets me go out into the hallway to take a breather whenever I need to. For once, someone showed both sympathy and empathy, two things I can not feel.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **Jack's POV**

I lost it again. Emotions clouded my senses, and it is only the first day. I felt like hurting them.

But I can't. I _won't_. I refuse to become a monster like the others. I may be a demon, but I am certainly no monster. And I plan to keep it that way.

Anyway, I decided to go back to class. I held my head down in shame on the walk back.

I held my breath as I grasped the door handle. Should I go in? Should I just leave and disappear like I always did? No, that doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters.

I shaked and shivered slightly as I opened the door. The teacher from her desk at me. "Hey you must be Jack, it's nice to finally meet you. What took you so long?"

"Umm, I had to use the restroom miss" I uttered. She gave me a small nod signalling that she understood.

"That's okay Jack. You didn't miss much, we just started this worksheet."

The teacher handed me the paper. It was something about grammar.

"Oh I'm Mrs. Smith by the way. If you have any question please ask me. You will be sitting next to Cry over there."

She grinned from ear to ear and pointed to a desk in the back of the room."

"Thank you Mrs. Smith." I said before turning my back to her and taking my seat.

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked around to see Bailey smirking at me and her friends staring at me in disgust.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **Bailey's POV**

I told Chad and Don about what I saw in the bathroom. Obviously, they didn't believe me of course. But then I showed them the video I took on my Iphone and their eyes instantly widened in disbelief.

They both stared at me for a moment, unsure what to think or do. So I pulled them into a group huddle to explain to them what I think must be done.

"We have to get the word out. I don't give a shit who or what he is but he is definitely some sort of monster who shouldn't be allowed here." I whispered.

They both nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Jack came back to class. He grabbed the paper from that ugly old hag Mrs. Smith and took a seat right next to Cry.

I smirked slightly, I knew something was up with that kid and now I know. Chad and Don however, just stared in disgust. In response, I bumped both of them with my elbows and gave them I look as to say "stop staring". They obeyed.

Don't get me wrong, I don't like Jack but I don't want him to know that we know his dirty little secret just yet.

I think Jack noticed Chad and Don, but he seemed to just shrug it off like it's nothing.

Cry however, I could feel his eyes staring intently and with a hint of anger, despite his eyes being covered by his mask.

I still wonder what is up with that white mask? Looks dumb and plain to me, why not show us your face for once coward? Is that why your name is Cry? Because you are a big crybaby?

Is that even your real name?


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **Jack's POV**

After a couple minutes have passed, the bell finally rang. I checked my schedule: Drawing and Painting. I looked over at Cry, remembering that he is going there as well.

"Hey Cry, can you walk with me please? I hardly know where anything is yet?"

He nodded his head. "Sure friend, follow me".

We walked a long distance until we finally came to a door that said "Studio 1".

Cry assured me that this is the right room and that he would be willing to walk me here until I memorize where it is and how to get there.

We were greeted by friendly faces and a gold hearted young blonde female teacher. A pleasant aura filled the area.

This is nice, something to ease my mind off of everything from being expelled and banished from Hell to the conflict between the punk trio in Language Arts.

We worked in our sketchbooks the whole class period. It wasn't much, but I enjoyed it. Cry seemed to like this class too because he was completely focused on his drawing.

Time flew away and before I knew it class ended and it was time for lunch.

I looked over at Cry's sketch while he bent down to grab his bags.

It was a young boy, no older than 5, with needles going into his body and several cuts, scars, and burns on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **Mark's POV**

The bell finally rang and I'm on my way to lunch. I can't wait to see Felix, Cry, and now Jack! I wonder how his first day went? I am certain that it was great and that he made lots of friends!

It is impossible to hate Jack. He is so cute and innocent. Wait. Did I just call him cute?

Nevermind that. Just keep walking Mark.

I made it to the lunchroom after a long trek to be greeted by Felix and Jack's friendly faces, and Cry, who I am sure is smiling to under his mask.

We all sat at a table near the back of the lunch area today and talked the whole time. But then something that Cry said struck me as odd.

He asked us "Do you ever think about the past?"

Jack and Felix nodded, but I didn't.

"Why would I think about that? I prefer to focus on the present, the past is in the past after all." I replied

Cry looked in my direction and deep into the depths of my soul

"Maybe you're right Mark. Perhaps I am wrong, but I somewhat doubt that." Cry replied slowly and a little bit eerily.

I thought this was odd, but compared to what he said next it seems normal.

"How do you kill a monster?" He cocked his head as he spoke shakily.

Before I could reply the bell rang and just like that, he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

 **Felix's POV**

Cry was acting strange, I wonder what that was about? I have a bad feeling about all this. It will all blow over soon right?

I went to geometry alongside Jack. It was rather uneventful as usual.

I have trouble in math and am currently not doing very well. But I just shrug my shoulders at my grade and try my hardest.

It doesn't help that there is a substitute that will be here for one whole week. She doesn't know much, or at least she has a hard time conveying the lessons to me.

I looked behind me to see Jack adamantly working, so I assumed that he knew what he was doing and asked him for help.

"Hey Jack, do you get this" I held up my paper for him to see.

"Yeah bro come here". Jack patted the seat next to him.

He started explaining the lesson to me and we worked together, I think I am finally getting on the right track!

But then I decided to ask him something important. "Hey Jack, do you know what was up with Cry earlier?"

Jack froze and hesitantly responded. "I am not quite sure."

"Okay. If you find out I would appreciate it if you told me, Cry and I have been close friends since preschool. I would be devastated if something bad were to happen" I looked down at my hands and frowned.

"Don't worry 'bout it Jack. Let's get back to work" I put my head back up and plastered a fake smile on my face.

I think he believed it, or if he didn't, he certainly didn't show it.

I wanted him to believe it.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 **Jack's POV**

I said goodbye to Felix and headed on down to science class. The room is really close by so it was easy to find it.

It was a medium-large room adorned with graphs and posters. Beakers and bunsen burners were laid out onto all the tables.

I looked at the sign in front of the door. It read in big bold letters: "Lab today, get into partners!"

I remembered that Mark is in this same class too and searched the room for him. I saw him in the back and walked over to him.

"Hey Mark what's up?" I greeted him with a large grin.

"Not much. Do you want to be my partner?"

"Yeah sure. Let's get started!"

I was ecstatic to see Mark for some reason. It feels like I have known him my own life.

The professor came in and explained the experiment to us so we can start.

My jaw dropped when I realised that fire would be involved and shriveled in fear instinctively.

I know it sounds really embarrassing, but I will admit to my fear of fire when need be. I mean, I am a demon so I grew up by fire and brimstone and lived right next to it for years.

I am not sure why I am like that. But then again I am the outcast in their world.

Mark noticed my fear and offered to work the bunsen burner for me and I gladly agreed.

Humans can be so cruel, but at the same time are beautiful.

I am glad I met Mark. I always yearned for someone to lean on when my emotions and fears are too much for me.

And I think I found them.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **Felix's POV**

The teacher went on and on babbling about random things. Then finally my lord and saviour sang his tune, the bell.

I played the song "Chop Suey" on my phone and headed down to gym.

I met Jack, Mark, and Cry in the locker room then we all changed into our uniforms to get started.

We are currently playing volleyball in gym, not my favourite but not the worse thing on the planet either.

We were divided into two teams. I ended up on the same side as Mark and Cry. Jack however, ended up on the other side alongside Stephano, Piggeh, and .

It pained me to see them again because I am the one that ruined it for us. But I attempted to shake it off and have fun. It somewhat worked.

After gym we all went to study hall together, but nothing noteworthy occurred there today.

Except for one thing: Cry began twitching violently and mumbling to himself. I have never seen this side of him and it is starting to make me worry.

Why won't he tell me?


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 **Cry's POV**

I am so glad that school is over. It happened again. _He_ has been bothering me more and more lately non-stop. I can hear him.

Putting that aside for now, I walked down the sidewalk to get home. Well, if you can even call it that.

I was greeted by silence and glares when I walked through the doors of the orphanage. This is normal, so it doesn't bother me as much as it did when I was 6.

I went to my room and plopped down on my bed, wasting time until nightfall.

I don't like the other orphanage residents and they definitely don't like me, so I do everything at night when they are asleep.

"Just relax Cry, it will all be over soon" he whispered into my ear.

Just what is he planning?


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

 **Jack's POV**

I got back to my shack house and got a small snack to eat.

It was rather hot because there is no air conditioner in this house, at least not yet anyway. So after I ate I got undressed so I was just in my boxers and sat down on the couch to watch tv. This way I would be less hot.

I frowned at my chest. A large wound is still visible on it. A cut to be exact, good thing it seems to be healing well. Now it is just a slightly dark shade of pink.

You may be wondering how this happened. Well, the truth is that I got into a fight with another demon 2 years ago. I was only 13 then.

I don't remember what he looked like, but I remember seeing a tuft of red hair before everything faded to black.

Now that I think about it, I don't know why he did it either. But it's better to forgive and forget I guess. At least that was what Mark said.

I watched the tv for a couple more hours before finally deciding to go to sleep. For some reason, I felt an omen, as if something bad would happen soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

 **?'s POV**

It is done. Now that my sweet little boy is asleep, it's showtime.

I took over his body and walked out of his room and down the halls into the kitchen.

I, no we, went over to the cutlery and grabbed the sharpest knife there. The knife made a little sound when I swiftly pulled it out of the knife block, music to my ears.

I/we walked out the front double doors into the world outside this dreary damned place.

I/we walked for miles on the streets before finally arriving at Bailey's house.

Who am I?

Hehehheh does that really matter?


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

 **Bailey's POV**

I laid down in my pink bed listening to Taylor Swift when I heard a peculiar ruckus downstairs.

"Mom is that you?"

I have no clue what she is up to. Isn't she usually asleep? I checked the clock on my phone. The time read 12:00. This is really strange.

I walked downstairs to check out the source of the noise, perhaps the washing machine was acting up again? But as I got closer the colour red came into my line of sight.

I shrieked at the sight.

I saw my own mother hanging from her neck by her own small intestine. Her other organs that were still inside her body were scrambled up and started to seep out and drop to the floor.

I instantly dropped on my hands and knees. I banged my fist on the ground several times in mourning

I always hated my mom. I thought she was a bitch. But seeing her like this changed my whole perspective on her.

"Damn...it…" I muttered. "Mom who did this to you?!" I yelled my head off while looking around me frantically.

"Hello Bailey" came a voice from the darkness.

How does he know my name?

"...Who...who are you?! Show yourself!"

I tried to act tough even though I am not. I have never been.

Seeing me like this made the mysterious figure laugh loudly and maniacally. I suddenly saw the glistening of a knife in the moonlight. I froze in terror.

"No! Stop! Get away! I will do anything I swear!"

He chuckled "Anything?" while dragging out the "n".

"Sorry cupcake, I have no use for you. Your life has no value."

He plunged the knife into my chest near my right breast. The blood began to flow as I gasped for air.

Once more he forcibly ripped the knife out only to plunge it back in. Then he starting wriggling the blade around inside of my chest, effectively scrambling my lungs. The knife came dangerously close to my heart. Then he finally he pierced it straight through.

I was powerless I couldn't do anything to stop him. Memories flashed right before my very eyes.

Every good deed and every sin disappeared into nothing.

But before everything faded to black I saw something.

A white mask with a jagged line for a mouth


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

 **Cry's POV**

I awoke from a trance to find myself in an unfamiliar place. I soon realised that I was in someone's house. How the hell did I get here?

The scent of iron and meat filled the air and I looked down to see my hands and clothes covered in warm blood. I froze and internally screamed in pure terror.

Why? What is his motive here? Why am I like this Mad?

 **Mad Cry's POV**

I let Cry see the crime scene. That is right friend, I am back and stronger than ever. It's been a while. The last time you saw me in action was on the day of your 6th birthday.

I think it is about time that we meet face to face, not right this moment of course. But soon.

Right now we must dispose of the evidence.

We grabbed a box of matches and a jerry can from the garage. We poured the gasoline all over the bodies, the floor, and the walls. Then we lit the match and threw it directly on the gasoline.

We fled before the flames could consume us and walked back to the orphanage.

Cry had his head down in shame, but I smiled from ear to ear.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

 **Mark's POV**

I was underneath a shimmering pink sakura tree with Jack as the petals scattered all around us. The morning dew on the long bright green grass glistened in the rising sun and produced a pleasant scent alongside the cherry blossoms.

"Wow... the sight is so breathtaking. Who could have thought the Earth could be so beautiful? You know… I like this better than Hell, could stay forever. But do you want to know what is even more beautiful Mark?"

"Hmm?" I gazed into Jack's eyes as he returned the look.

"...You" Jack said softly as he stretched his arms behind him before setting them down on the grass.

I smiled and blushed a light pink. Jack grabbed my chin with one hand and brought me into a short yet sweet kiss before turning his head away from me slowly.

"...I felt like doing that...I love you, Mark…" Jack told me shyly.

"...Jack, I have a confession. I...I love you too."

He smiled at me and said, "You make me so happy, this truly is a wonderful day and it has barely started yet".

I put my arm around Jack and we sat against the sakura tree in peace. Jack looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes as a beeping sound can be heard in the horizon.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Jack faded away and I opened my eyes. It was all a dream. I turned off my alarm, disappointed it wasn't my reality. Either way, it is the dawn of a new day and I must get going.

 **Jack's POV**

I had a strange dream last night. I don't remember much, but I do remember seeing pink cherry blossoms and a handsome young man. I wonder who he is?


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

 **Mark's POV**

I started getting ready for school but then something caught my eye. It was on the news, apparently, a house burned down last night and the people inside died.

Police suspect that they burned to death in the fire, but the fire was set by an outside source.

Then I found out that the person whose house was burned down and died was Bailey from school. I kinda feel bad, she was a bully but I don't think she deserved to die.

 ***time skip to school***

I walked into my school only to be bombarded by the aforementioned news. The school gossip seemed to have shifted from Jack to Bailey overnight.

More interesting, however, was the theories that began to arise. Some students are contemplating who the culprit is, and since Bailey attended school here, most people think the arsonist is also a student from here.

The most popular theory, however, is that Jack set the house on fire due to him only showing up yesterday and can't bring themselves to believe it was merely a coincidence.

Of course, I know this is false because Jack is afraid of fire and is such a nice guy. He can't possibly be the culprit correct? But it doesn't matter to the student body it would appear.

There is also a rivalling yet less popular theory, that Cry is actually the arsonist. This is because he is considered a weirdo and suspicious to some because he wears a mask.

There have been rumours about Cry for a long time, but this is on a whole new level.

Older rumours regarding him were about what his real face looks like, which is still a mystery that not even I know because he wore his mask since he was a little kid.

I don't believe this is true either. I knew Cry for quite some time, and he isn't the type of person that would do this sort of thing unless he somehow was being forced to do it.

But that seems impossible to me as well.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

 **Jack's POV**

When I got to school I was greeted by odd looks, some disgusted, some terrified, some angry even.

Although the angriest glare I got came from Chad. This confused me, after all, I did nothing wrong.

Suddenly I saw fire ignite in his eyes as he marched and stomps towards me with his hands balled up into fists and his eyebrows furrowed.

He grabbed me by the hair and pushed me forcibly against a nearby locker. I flinched in shock and fear of what his next move is. It all happened so fast.

"What did you do to her!" He yells into my ear furiously with a snarl.

"...Who?" I replied in an almost pleading tone.

"Bailey, she is dead! You did this!" His rage grew more and more with each word.

"I did nothing!" I shouted back. This only pissed him off more and he began to raise a fist to me.

Before he could punch me, I saw Mark behind him.

He had a slight smirk on his face. Oddly, Mark's eyes turned into a crimson blood red colour. Then it hit me, and a memory revealed itself from deep within my psyche...

 **To Be Continued…**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

 **Jack's POV (memory)**

"Damn...it...why?"

I tried to speak as I coughed up blood. I was hurt badly and suffered severe injuries, I could die. I shuddered and twitched from the thought as I laid on the ground, unable to move.

"Sorry Antisepticeye, I have my own reasons for this that I am definitely not sharing with you."

I always hated that name. I was forced to wear it in shame for all of my life up till now. My blood boiled to a fever pitch as I tried to scream out in anger, but to no avail. All I was able to get out was a gurgle.

"...M...Mark…I...will...not...die…" I attempted to speak more softly because I was clearly unable to raise my voice.

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Mark? Who is that? You know my name is Dark. Oh, I see you are losing the ability to speak from the pain aren't ya?"

I nodded and looked Dark in the eye. He shook his head.

"Goodbye, Anti." He said with a quiet yet stern tone and narrowed his eyes.

He walked away, never to be seen or heard of inside of the demon realm.

That was two years ago.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

 **Mark's POV (memory)**

I tried to walk away from Anti, but for some unknown reason, I was unable to. I ran back to see the damage I have done.

I hit his head really hard. I could see a small part of the white of his skull. He isn't going to remember any of this, and I don't know how I feel about that.

I scooped him up into my arms and frantically looked for shelter. The first thing I found was an old shed.

I bandaged his head and tended to his other wounds.

I will never understand what possessed me to help him.

I laid him down in the shed and started to head out the door to leave. I didn't want him to see me like this, but I didn't want him to wander aimlessly with no sense of direction or who he is.

I grabbed an old piece of parchment and a pen I found in the shed and wrote a note for him when he wakes up. I don't know much about him, just basic information such as his title of Antisepticeye.

However, I didn't know if he even had a more normal name, some of us demons have more than one. One name usually being a title, the other being for casual conversation. I don't have one however due to my loner personality.

So I just made up a name off the top of my head, Jack.

I wrote down a couple things he should know when he wakes up. Basic stuff such as his school.

I left the shed and Jack inside of it.

"Mark huh?" I thought out loud. "I like it."

I left the demon realm that very same night and never looked back.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

 **Mark's POV (memory)**

I found myself in a place unknown to me. The ground was painted green, unlike the hot coals, stone, and obsidian that is commonly seen in Hell.

I started searching for civilization and came across an orphanage.

Then realisation hit me, I was on Earth. How did I not notice this sooner? I tried to pay no mind to it, it is more important that I find shelter.

I walked towards the orphanage and I saw a boy wearing a mask outside on the front steps. He turned his head in my direction, curious of what my intentions are.

"Hello there, what is your name?" I asked the young boy politely.

"...Cry" He said shyly. "What is your name?"

"It's Mark. Do you know where we are?" I couldn't go around telling strangers my true identity. The name Anti called me while he was choking on his own blood and words came to mind, it looks like that will be my name here on Earth.

Cry explained where I am, but only very minimal and obvious statements. He spoke nervously as if I am the first person he has ever met. Then he asked me a question that I didn't expect.

"Where do you live?" Cry tilted his head slightly in curiosity. I found this odd, nobody ever seems to care about how I have managed to survive this long.

"Nowhere…" I decided to be honest.

"You don't have a home? Here, follow me." Cry took my hand in order to lead me somewhere.

He took me inside the orphanage and into a bedroom. Miraculously, nobody acknowledged our presence.

He pointed towards the closet and motioned for me to go inside.

Cry offered to hide me inside the orphanage until I find a place to live and that he would smuggle things into his room necessary for my survival. Having no better option, I agreed.

Eventually, I lost track of how much time I spent hiding away from the outside world in Cry's room. We bonded during that time period however. It may have gotten boring at times, but Cry was there to raise me up when I fell down.

On one eventful day, I left the orphanage in search of a new place to stay. I found the abandoned ruins of an old house.

What was left of the concrete walls was scorched and turned black. Most of the roof was gone as well. I made a bed out of old scraps that survived the inferno and laid down.

I stared into the abyss of the night sky with my back leaning against the hard, cold concrete. Collections of freckled stars were in my view.

I propped my head and elbows up to admire the Earthly atmosphere. Then I saw something, a single shooting star darting across the sky like a teardrop. I made a wish.

That I could belong here.

I want to be here. It was so very lonely in Hell, wandering day after day trying to find somewhere I belong. Now I finally made a friend.

I felt something wet in my eye, what is this feeling? I soon realised I was crying, a new emotion. Tears turned into sobs as I buried my head in my make-shift pillow.

I poured my heart out that night and fell asleep from the sudden intense new emotion I was experiencing.

I have lived there ever since and have been good friends with Cry to this day.

And every day I pondered what became of Anti and his whereabouts. For all I knew back then, he was dead.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

 **Jack's POV (back to the present)**

I feel like a void in my life has just been filled. After I woke up from that shed, I wondered around under the name of Jack and went back to school.

The thought of it being amnesia never dawned upon me until this very moment. I forgot all about my title of Antisepticeye when I finally became conscious.

I stared at Mark with visible horror in my eyes as my jaw dropped slightly. He sneaked behind Chad and yanked him off of me.

Mark clawed at Chad's face with sharp black nails. Soon his hands and claws became covered in warm blood. A potent iron scent filled the hallways.

Then I saw something in Mark's glowing dark crimson eyes. It was like he couldn't control himself. He gave a sharp toothy grin and a small chuckle.

Then Mark did something unexpected, he dug his nails into Chad's face and popped his left eye out with his thumb. His optic nerve was visible to me from the spot I was standing.

I was frozen in place. I am well aware that Chad would have beaten me if Mark hadn't stepped in, but this seems a little extreme. I simply stared at the sight and nothing more.

Mark twisted the optic nerve before ripping it messily out of his skull. Chad's eye dropped on the linoleum floor and an oddly gentle splat sound was heard.

Mark snapped out of it once the deed was finally done and his giggling ceased when he saw the fearful look on my face. He held out an arm as to say "don't leave me"

I ran out the door and Mark quickly chased after me. He stopped me right in my tracks as he pulled me into a hug from behind. Something I did not expect out of him.

I soon realised he was crying into my back and was repeating the words "don't leave me".

I turned around to look at him. This was very odd and confusing to me, the man that almost killed me two years ago and gouged out a boy's eye, was bawling his eyes out.

Not knowing what to do or thinking clearly, I hugged him and stroked his back. I should hate him. I know that, but I can't bring myself to for some reason unknown to me.

"I will never leave you Mark...I promise." I gave him a pat on the back as he only squeezed me harder.

"R..R...Really?" His eyes were being drowned in his own tears at this point.

I looked into Mark's eyes with both fading sadness and a faint smile.

Then Mark surprised me once more.

He kissed me.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

 **Police Officer's POV**

I took a break from the investigation and sighed. So far we weren't getting anywhere on the case. I had to investigate a house that burned down last night.

Apparently a girl named Bailey and her mother died in that fire. So now we are trying to find out what caused it. I reached into my coat pocket for my lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

I put one of the cancer sticks in my mouth and lit it while cupping my hand around the flame. Not that long after I heard one of my comrades yelling and motioning for me to come over. I threw my cigarette on the ground and stomped on it before running over to see what the big deal is.

"I found something! I found something!" he repeated over and over again. He pointed at a pile of charred rubble. When he spotted me, he dug through the spot with gloved hands and picked up a bloodied knife that survived the inferno.

He stared at me with a frown. "I don't think this is your typical house fire. This was a homicide."


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

 **Cry's POV**

I didn't go to school today. Instead, I have been wandering around the streets because I can't go back to the orphanage at least until 2:15. They think I am at school right now so I am sure I would raise suspicion if I suddenly came back during class hours.

So, I have been taking a stroll around the suburbs because I have nothing better to do. I walked pass Bailey's house, or more accurately what is left of it after Mad burned it down against my will.

But then I saw something that made me twitch and shake in fear. Cops were investigating the scene. But this isn't what frightened me, I knew the police would look into it at one point or another. What did scare me however, is that one of them was holding up a bloodied knife. How the Hell did it survive the flames?

I began to feel light headed and woozy all of a sudden before my eyes closed and everything in sight faded away.

God damn...it...all...


	32. Chapter 32 (I'm back)

**CHAPTER 32**

 **Jack's POV**

I was taken aback and my heart skipped a beat when Mark surprised me with a kiss. Mark soon calmed down and lessened his grip on me and looked at me with teary eyes.

"Jack...forgive me" He stared into my eyes and spoke softly yet raspy.

"You have nothing to apologise for Mark, you saved me, didn't you? You just went overboard, that's all. I guess I should be thanking you…"

My words only seemed to make him tear up more for some odd reason beyond my comprehending. Mark looked up at me gloomily. "Jack I have something to tell you…"

Then with hesitation and a shaky voice, Mark began to tell me.

"Jack...do you remember anything from two years ago? Mark asked timidly yet seriously.

"Well, I do remember waking up in an old shed somewhere. Before that I was attacked by something, I am not sure what, though. But when I woke up my injuries were cleaned and bandaged. Do you know what this means Mark?"

Mark wore a curious expression. "Hmm? What is it, Jack?"

I held his cheeks gently with the palms of my hand "That means that there is some good in this world. I could have died back there, but someone came to my aid and saved me. Is it possible that there are more good demons out there?"

Mark's curiosity slowly turned into surprise and his eyes widened as if he expected a vastly different answer.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

 **Mark's POV**

I was shocked by what Jack had just told me. I expected him to leave me just like that. Doesn't he remember what I did to him? And then he _thanked_ me unknowingly right after

Shit, now it seems like I'm between a rock and a hard place and I don't know what to do. If I tell him the full truth our friendship will be in jeopardy. If I just tell him that I am a demon and wasn't just possessed by something or other, he will become curious, or even suspicious of why I am here and my motives. After all, the poor kid has had terrible experiences with others of our race. He most likely doesn't trust them one bit.

Lastly, If I tell him either nothing or a lie, it will hurt me. Not physically of course, but emotionally. Jack would forever live in a state of ignorance, never knowing what really happened that day.

Jack called my name, apparently, I had my head down staring at the concrete for a long time in thought. I decided to ask another question, but as I tried to speak I choked up. I realised if I asked about his title of Antisepticeye his suspicion would foster and I would be the next one to be flooded with inquiring questions.

"It's nothing, Jack. Don't worry about it" I flashed him a faint yet fake smile.

But then he asked something that made my heart stop.

"By the way. How did you know something happened two years ago?"


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

 **Cry's POV**

When I finally came to my senses, it was too late. Mad had viciously killed all of the officers with his bare hands. I trembled and looked down at my shaky blood soaked hands before putting them to my face and sobbed both loudly and uncontrollably.

Then I felt something cold on my wrists. To my horror, it was handcuffs. Apparently Mad accidently left one alive, well somewhat anyway. The officer behind me had his arm ripped from its socket. I could hear the pitter-patter of fresh blood as it dripped onto the dirt.

This only made me cry harder and I let out a blood-curdling shriek. It went unheard however and the officer had a stern face and visible disgust and grief in his eyes.

He pulled my hands quickly behind my head and brought me to his car. I didn't fight back, my body was exhausted because of Mad's rampage.

The officer started the engine and we were off to God knows where.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

 **Mark's POV**

"By the way, how did you know something happened two years ago?" Jack looked at me with gentle curiosity in his eyes.

I was mumbling and choking on my own words as I looked for a way to get myself out of this conversation. As I was about to reply, police sirens were heard in the distance. The volume increased as the car got closer.

Both of our heads were locked onto the vehicle until we saw something unexpected. We were able to see the criminal in the back seat, but that didn't surprise us. What did shock us is that we saw a masked boy in there. There is only one person that it could be, Cry.

I...I refuse to believe that is Cry in there! It must be an imposter, right?

Without thinking, I ran after that car at an inhuman speed. I flailed my arms around in an attempt to capture the cop's attention. He did indeed notice and slowed down, giving Jack the opportunity to catch up to me.

The cop rolled down the window with a stern expression and began to speak to me.

"What do you want kid?" The cop growled out of irritation.

I peered into the backseat and to my dismay, I saw Cry in a pitiful state.

His head was facing down and he stared at the handcuffs on his wrists. The scent of semi-fresh blood lingered in the air. Oddly enough, he didn't seem to notice us.

"Cry? Cry! What are you doing here!?" I yelled my head off, causing the annoyed officer to cover his ears slightly. Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall and I began to cry even harder when I realised what this meant for our future.

Cry is going to prison no matter how much I deny it. He was there for me when no one else was. Will I ever see him again? I have to! I can't lose him!

The cop only grew even more angry at the sound of my cries.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He completely snapped. "What business could you possibly have with this monster?"

My blood boiled at his unsympathetic words. The officer sighed. "Look, will you pipe down if I take you back to the station with us?"

I agreed and Jack and I scurried into the vehicle with Jack sitting in the middle and me on the right side.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

 **Jack's POV**

The ride to the police station was long and quiet. My heart began to pound rapidly when we finally arrived. It felt like we would never get there.

The cop grabbed Cry from out of the car by his collar and took him inside the building. My heart sunk at the sight and I looked towards Mark for comfort. Somehow, he appeared even more depressed and heartbroken than me. It must be hard for him. After all, Cry was his first friend and they were very close.

"Mark?...Are you okay?" I asked out of concern.

He wouldn't respond to me as if he was lost in his own little world. Not being sure what to do, I gave him a small kiss on his cheek. That seemed to cheer him up, if only slightly.

He gazed briefly into my eyes and quietly whispered "thank you" under his breath with a slight smile. However, it was short-lived. Mark's eyes furrowed and clenched his fists. He wore a dead serious expression on his face as he pushed open the door to get into the station. When we got in, we found Cry behind the bars of a small holding cell.

I could tell that Mark was trying to act tough, but deep down I could see that he is just as scared and shaken as me. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mark make a different face as if he was unsure of what his next move would be. Or possibly that he needs to tell me something.

I got a closer look at the cop who arrested Cry and saw something that made me jump. His entire arm was torn off and I could see its socket. By the looks of the injury, **it looked new**. I wonder what happened?

No, it couldn't have been. A new thought emerged, that Cry was the one who amputated this man's arm. This isn't right. He couldn't have done it.

But maybe that was why he was so angry and snapping at us. He didn't understand how we could love a...criminal. I really do not want to describe Cry in that way.

But nothing is set in stone right? Cry, I swear that I will clear your name. Not for just my sake.

...But for Mark's


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

 **Cry's POV**

I just sat on the cell bench and stared at the chains holding it up. What else was there to do?

I looked up to see Jack attempting to comfort a hysteric Mark. Then he did something that I did not expect. Jack started to cuddle with Mark right then and there in the lobby. Miraculously, Mark started to calm down in Jack's presence.

I smiled. Even if I get stuck in jail for years at least he will have someone else to watch over him and I am grateful for that much.

Then a darker thought entered my mind. This wasn't Mad's first murder, or mine depending on how you think of it.

I could potentially get the death penalty, especially if the other atrocities Mad has committed are uncovered.

That's fine by me though. After all, there wasn't much hope for me since the very beginning. I sighed. It's been a "good" run.

I heard the police talk about my upcoming trial in the background.

Perhaps there is some hope, even if it's just a little.

But that hope will run out one day, I'm sure of that.

 _ **End of Book I**_


	38. Is this the end?

**Is This The End of Septiplier?**

No. Not by a long shot. I plan on turning this into a **LONG** ongoing series.

However this arises a problem, organization. If I end up writing hundreds of chapters (which is possible) I don't want to cram it all into a single book and make it look sloppy. Actually, sloppy might not be the right word. But I do want more separation between thoughts.

Think of this book as a very long prologue. Now that everything is in place, the **REAL** show can finally begin.

If this book saddened you or made you cry either internally or externally, I am so sorry because it's only going to get deeper from here. (Hey you read the disclaimer in the description).

 **The next book will primarily focus on:**

Cry's Trial

Cry's fate

More backstory on Cry (this will probably be the saddest part of the next book)

The love that is blossoming between Mark and Jack despite being under the heartbreak of Cry's arrest, making them closer than they were before.

I apologize if the lack of positive vibes and romance has upset you over the course of the plot. However, since Jack and Mark are starting to realise their feelings for each other, I am almost certain that there will be more romance will be in the sequel.

I didn't want to go the cliche route of love at first sight and making out five seconds later. (I am saving that for my one-shot book)

I do not know when the next installment will come out, but it shouldn't take TOO long.

If you have any suggestions for the title of the next book, please feel free to leave it in a review for me to see because I am currently stumped on what to call it.

Thank you, for following the development of my story.

Can we take this series to the top?


	39. The sequel is out!

The sequel to this book is finally out! The title is:

SeptiplierAntiseptiplier: Love and Iron Bars

Please give it some love guys.

Thank you all so much for sticking around and reading my story

It was a decent pass time for me until of course I inevitably take a dip in the Lake of Fire


End file.
